Castlevania Belmont Chronicles
by Blaster man7
Summary: The after math of Simon's Quest. Tells the stories and adventures Simon has after Dracula has been defeated.
1. Chapter 1

**Castlevania The Belmont Chronicles Episode 1: Midnight Ride**

After having defeated Dracula and getting rid of the curse that was laid upon him, Simon Belmont set to defeat any minions of Dracula remaning and purge Wallchia of all evil creatures. While riding his horse through the woods Simon is ambushed.  
It is a dark night as Simon Belmont is riding through the woods when, suddenly his horse stops dead in her tracks.  
Simon-What is it girl? Whats wrong?  
All of a sudden the ground around Simon starts to rumble.  
Simon-What the devil?  
Suddenly a skeletal hand burst through the ground. It pulls the rest of itself out revealing a whole Skeleton. Simon quickly hits it with the flail like end of his whip, Vampire Killer, crushing its skull and causing the Skeleton to break apart. Simon's victory is short as more and more of the undead pull themselves out and move towards Simon with murderous intent. Simon uses his whip to take out a couple but the monsters keep coming in an endless onslaught. Simon decides to flee and rushes his horse towards an exit in the woods.  
As Simon gets out of the woods his sees a dark figure flying at a distance in the background.  
Simon-No it can't be I killed you.  
Death-You can't kill me Simon for I decide who lives and who dies. And tonight I have decided that you will die for what you did to my lord Dracula.  
Simon's horse stops sending him flying off. A huge break in the earth appears before Simon and a giant zombified hand reaches out. The hand pulls the rest of its body out and a zombified Minotaur stands before Simon holding a giant axe.  
Death-You remember the Minotaur, don't you Simon? His was pretty mad when you killed him and is aching for a round two.  
The Minotaur brings its axe down on Simon, but before it could hit him, Simon shot his whip up at it and breaks the beast's weapon in too.  
Simon-Its going to take more than old tricks and the undead to defeat me Death.  
Death-Ha you still have that cocky nature of yours don't you? The Minotaur doesn't need its weapon when it has brute strength.  
Simon turns his attention back to the Minotaur just in time for him to get graped in its two giant hands. The undead monster begins squeezing the life out of Simon.  
Simon(Mind)-Ugg ... I've got one chance or else.  
Simon uses all his strength to break his one hand free and reaches into his pocket. His pulls out one of his vials of holy water and tosses it at the Minotaur's face. Holy fire burns the beast's face causing it to recoil in pain and drop Simon. The monster puts out the flames and reveals its face to be half melted by the flames.  
Simon-And I thought you where ugly before, but that's what you get when you mess with a Belmont. Now to finish you off.  
Simon swings his flail back and brings it down on the Minotaur's face leaving a big hole. With the whip still in the monster's head Simon jumps onto its back and rips off one of its horns. Simon then takes the sharp end of the horn and sticks it deep into the Minotaur's head. Simon then jumps off the beast's head, while still holding onto the horn, and rips its head clean off. Simon then takes out more holy water and pours it all over the severed head. The holy flames completely burn the monster's head causing its body to collapse.  
Death-Curse you Simon Belmont and your holy weapons.  
Simon-Alright Death I beat your Minotaur, now how about you and me.  
Death-That was only the first of many death traps I have for you Simon Belmont. I shall have you killed.  
Simon leaps at Death with his whip, but the death god teleports away in a puff of black smoke.  
Simon-Darn, as if Dracula wasn't enough now Death wants revenge. The sun then rises vanquishing the horrible night. Simon looks at the sun and smiles.  
Simon-Just an average day in my life isn't it.  
Simon then begins walking towards the next town.  
**End of Episode 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Castlevania The Belmont Chronicles Episode 2: The King's Quest

Last time on Belmont Chronicles the evil dark god of power Death declared war on Simon in retaliation for killing Dracula. Simon managed to fend off the first wave of minions but Death escaped leaving Simon stranded in the forest. Now the continuation of our story.

Simon climbed higher and higher on the hill he was on. After he got stuck in the woods Simon has been treking through the woods to reach the next town. This hill was his final opstical. Finally reaching the top Simon looked down into the town below. He had finally made it. After getting into the town Simon was immedietly met with praise from the local villagers. Ever since he became the first man to beat Dracula twice everyone saw Simon as a savior of men. Women asked to marry him and men wanted to know his combat secrets to follow in his foot steps. Simon went to the local tavern to rest up. Upon stepping foot in there, everyone raised their mugs in appreciation and the bartender gave everyone a drink on the house. Simon spent many hours in the bar telling stories to any who would listen. Soon a young messanger came up to Simon.  
Messanger-Simon Belmont, his high lordship King Phillips requests that you immedietly come to his castle in the middle of town. He has a problem that is of your callibar.  
Simon-Alright then lead the way.  
Simon followed the messanger to the castle. Upon entering he was presented by salutes from a number of knights inside. Simon was soon led into the throne room. Inside the king was sitting on a huge throne with many treasures surronding him. Simon stepped up to the trone and bowed.  
Simon-Your magesty, you requested my pressence.  
King-Indeed I have Simon Belmont. I have a situation of the super natural kind.  
Simon-What kind sir? Ghosts, Ghouls, Vampires, please tell me its not Fleamen.  
King-Werewolves Mr. Belmont. A local pack lives just outside your town in the mountains to the east. We where alies at once but they have kidnapped my son and turned him into one of them. I need you to put a stop to there evil behaviors once and for all.  
Simon-Strange, what could of caused them to turn against you suddenly?  
King-I don't know Belmont. They are but beasts and prehaps there primal instincts took over, but what ever the case I need them killed and their corpses hung in my trophy room.  
Simon-Well your magesty I shall take your quest as is the duty of my lineage.  
King-Good, I will give you supplies and 5 of my best men shall accompny you.  
Soon Simon was set out into the woods with the 5 knights. On his way there Simon pondered the nature of his quest. What has exactly caused these werewolves to go and kidnappe the King's son. Although Simon had fought werewolves when he fought Dracula most werewolves where not evil mostly as most of them retained there concious when transformed. Simon knew something was strange. Soon they entered the forrest as the sun began to go down. They set up camp for the night and began taking turns keeping watch. Soon it was Simon's turn and thats when the trouble started. At first everything was the same but then Simon heard the pounding of many footsteps on the ground. Simon quickly woke everyone and they where all ready for battle. They stood back to back as they heard the pounding of the footsteps. All of a sudden they stopped.  
Simon-They are near.  
A nearby bush then rustled. Everyone there turned their attentions at it waiting for the attack. They sweated with fear knowing that soon something was going to leap at them. Eventualy one of the younger knights could not handle it and charged right into the bush sword raised.  
Simon-No!  
But it was too late. The night charged in, there was the sound of an unseen battle, and finally a scream. Something then rolled out of the bush. Simon went over to inspect it. It was the knights helmet. Soon a dark blur burst from a tree and one of the knights dissapeared. More of the blurs burst through the trees, each time a knight dissapearing until Simon was by himself. Soon one of the blurs shoot out at Simon, but he was ready. Taking a secure stance he held his hands out and grabbed the attacker. Using the strength of Belmont legend he managed to use the opponents momentum to throw him at a tree. The creature hit dead on and fell to the ground. Simon picked up the attacker and held one of his throwing knives at its neck.  
Simon-Alright you beasts. I have a hostage, now show yourselves!  
Soon a group of 17 werewolves came out of the trees.  
Simon-One false move and your friend here is added to the list of creatures I have slained.  
Soon an older werewolf came out, clearly being the cheiftan.  
Cheiftan-What is the meaning of your unprovoked attack?  
Simon-Unprovoked? You kidnapped the local King's son.  
All the werewolves looked at each other confusion. A younger werewolf of about 14 years of age comes out of the trees and walks up to Simon.  
Werewolf-I am the King's son, and I did not get kidnapped. I choose to become a werwwolf.  
Simon-What!  
The End. To be continued in the next part. 


	3. Chapter 3

Castlevania Belmont Chronicals Eps. 3 The Forrest Spirit Last time Simon Belmont was given a task by a king to rescue his son from some nearby werewolves. However Simon soon discovered that the prince was not kidnapped but joined the werewolves on his own free will. Now we continue our story.

Simon-You joined them on your own free will? Explain yourself young prince.  
Prince-You must understand Simon Belmont that these werewolves are not the evil creatures my father probably said they are.  
Simon-Whatever do you mean?  
Prince-To understand that you must understand the history of this forrest. Along time ago this entire valley was nothing but forrest as far as you can see. Soon however distant relatives of my lineage came and started a village. At first this village remained small and mostly unknown. However long ago during a war between kingdoms that were common back then one of the kingdom's armies tried to take over the village to use as a strategic advantage. However the villagers of this town used there knowledge of the surrounding area to outsmart the invaders and fend them off long enough that the war ended before they could take over the village. Soon many people cam flooding to the village and so it expanded. So much of the forrest was cut down that it was reduced to the small woods that stand today. A young girl from the village however loved the woods and befriended the animals. She begged the villagers to stop cutting down the trees. She tied herself to a tree saying she refused to move unless they stopped. The villagers killed her in cold blood. After she was killed wolves came out of the woods and ate her body. Her spirit now acts as a gaurdian of the trees. She created warriors to help her defend nature, ones who where half man and half beast. Werewolves. Since then the kings of this village have declared war on the werewolves for the sake of expansion. My father used you to kill the werewolves and get to the trees to be cut down. I have joined the werewolves because once my father dies the a werewolf shall take over and the villagers and nature shall live in peace again, and the spirit of the trees shall be happy and able to pass over.  
Simon-Curse that foolish king, nobody uses a Belmont and gets away with it.  
Prince-Quiet, someone approches.  
Soon all the werewolves and Simon hid in the nearby bushes waiting to see who has wandered into the woods. Soon the a group of the King's knights wandered in.  
Knight Leader-Quick fan out and find Simon and the rest of his group.  
The knights began looking around for Simon. The werewolves where about to leap out and attack them when Simon stopped them.  
Simon-Wait, I have an idea.  
Soon.  
Simon soon came out holding the prince who was pretending to of been knocked out.  
Knight Leader-Simon you are still alive! And without a scratch on you.  
Simon-Indeed, the werewolves where no problem though I could not stop them in time from turning the prince into a werewolf. We must get him to a priest to be cleansed.  
Knight Leader-Right, wait what happened to the men with you?  
Simon-They where unfortunantly killed in combat with the wolves.  
Knight Leader-How unfortunant, but lets attend to the matters at hand.  
Soon Simon was brought back to the town. He told the king that he had killed many of the wolves and that the remaning ones where greatly wonded. The King had soom mobelized all of his knights to go hunt the wolves, the King even came with them leaving his son to be cleansed by his top priest.  
King-So Simon where exactly did you meet up with the werewolves?  
Simon-Right around this spot just about. As a matter of fact I think they might be closer than we think.  
Suddenly werewolves come out and surround the group of knights.  
King-Simon, you said all the wolves left where injured yet these wolves are in their prime condition. You lied!  
Simon-No king you lied. You said the wolves kidnapped your son but he just joined them of his own free will. You said they where monsters but you are the real monster here. You used me and for that you have earned my wrath.  
Soon the wereolves and Simon began taking out all the knights.  
Knight Leader-Quickle sire we must get you out of here before ohh god.  
The knight was grabbed by Simon's whip and dragged towards Simon. King-Everyone retreat.  
Soon the King and his men began retreating however they where attacked on their way back by werewolves and Simon. Only the King and two of his men made it back. Soon the werewolves where making there way through the village towards the castle where the king was hiding out.  
King-I have no choice send in the Armored Avengers!  
Soon .  
Simon and the wolves are at the gates of the castle ready to enter in.  
Simon-This brings back memories... terrible Dracula related memories.  
Soon however a group of heavily armored knights where seen coming out of the castle.  
Werewolf-The armored Avengers, the King's elite gaurd!  
Simon-They don't look all that strong.  
Werewolf-Do not under estimate them Simon, these are some of the most powerful men in all of Europe. It is said 12 of these men took on a small army by themselves.  
Simon-Right I will belive it when I see it.  
Soon all of the armored avengers where on the draw bridge. The lead one gives a hand gesture and they all stop in the middle of the bridge.  
Armored Avenger Leader-We all give you this last chance to surrender before we destroy you all.  
Simon-A Belmont never surrenders.  
Armored Avenger Leader-Fine. Charge!  
Soon all the Avengers where charging forward. Simon pulled two of his throwing knives out.  
Werewolf-What do you expect that to do against their armor?  
Simon-This!  
Simon throws both of the knives at the ropes holding the bridge up cutting them both. Soon the bridge was dropping into the moat below all who could not swim due to their heavy armor.  
Simon-The King's elite guard eh?  
Werewolf-Well you did kill Dracula. I mean what could compare to that?  
Simon-True.  
Soon Simon and his companions reached the throne room where the King was hiding.  
Simon-Its over King. Your men are defeated and you are defenceless.  
King-Ha I will go down fighting.  
The King pulls out a sword and charges at Simon. Simon simply trips him causing the King to stap himself.  
Simon-Well King now you will die and your son shall come into power. Its finally over.  
All of a sudden everything goes dark.  
???-Where ever there is death I shall arrive.  
Death appears out of nowhere hovering over the King.  
Simon-Oh come on!  
Death-Dear King you are on the edge of death. However I offer you a chance of revenge. Take my hand and you shall be revived with the power of darkness. You will have the power to defeat Simon and all of you foes.  
The King weakly raises his hand and grabs Death's hand. The King's body is soon covered a dark aura. His body soon grows giant and he turns into a half demon looking thing with light blue skin, red eyes, and gigantic wings growing out of his back.  
The King-I can feel it. The power of darkness has reborn me. I am no longe a mere human. I am Demonious Rex!  
Can Simon defeat this new foe? Will peace be restored to the kingdom? Or will Death have his revenge? Find out in the next chapter... 


	4. Chapter 4

Castlevania Belmont Chronicles Eps. 4 Demon King's wrath Simon stands before a new oppnent. An evil greedy king transformed by Death's dark and powerful magic. The powerful Demonious Rex has swore revenge on Simon. And now there great fight shall begin.  
Simon- King, don't let Death fool you. Look at what you have become all for revenge upon me,  
Demonious Rex- Your words cannot sway me Belmont. I now see the power the great powers demons and vampires possess and I realize that it can only make the world into a more powerful place. You and your clan have been a thorn in the way of dark power for too long.  
Simon- Then there is no other way. Prepare to feel the great strength of the vampire killer whip.  
Simon struck first. His whip hit the gigantic demon in its fat stomach. However the whip became stuck in its stomach. The demons stomach soon started absorbing the whip, pulling Simon towards the great beast. Demonious Rex prepared his claws to slice Simon apart. However when Simon got close he pulled out his throwing knives and stabbed Demonious Rex causing him to recoil in pain, which allowed Simon to free himself. Simon then pulled out his cross and threw it straight at Demonious Rex's head. The demonic King fell onto his back. Soon the werewolves around Simon leaped onto the evil entity and began ripping at his flesh with their razor sharp claws. With the king temporarily incapacitated, Simon turned his attention to Death, who was still floating above observing the battle. Simon used his whip to grapple unto a chandelar and pull himself towards the god of death. As soon as he was near Death, he kicked his scyth away. He then took a throwing axe out and tossed it at Death. The evil entity tried to dodge the attack but was too late and got the axe stuck in his head.  
Death-Arrgh. That is it I am done with these petty games.  
Death soon summoned many little scythes. He launched these at Simon and the werewolves. Simon was cut and knocked to the ground. Many of the werewolves where knocked of Demonious Rex alowing him to knock off the rest and get up. He stood up, showing many deep cuts on him from the werewolves. The demon breathed some fire out of his nose and his previously blue skin began turning a red color. He started launching many fire balls at Simon. Reacting fast, Simon dodged the crimson orbs and jumped high into the air. He then shot his whip at Demonious Rex's head. The flail end hit the demon in his mouth, knocking several teeth out and breaking the monsters lower jaw. While the demon recoiled in pain Simon noticed that there was a large window at the end of the room they where fighting and came up with an idea. Knowing they where in the highest point in the castle Simon knew a way to finish the fight. Using his whip to grapple a gargoyle statue he swung towards Demonious Rex and kicked him in the stomach making him step back. Many of the werewolves saw what Simon was doing and started leaping at Demonious Rex knocking him back more and more towards the window. Simon then used his whip to grapple his legs making the monster fall backwards. The demon soon tripped out the window and begin falling towards his death. Demonious Rex- Noooooooooooooooooo!  
Simon walked over and looked out the window. Demonious Rex was impailed upon one of the needle points on the top of the castle's towers. The was in great pain and was on the verge of death. Speaking of which Death appeared right besides the doomed demon.  
Demonious Rex- I have failed you Death. My time is up and Simon Belmont still lives. You may take my soul for I am a failure.  
Death- Although I should be stealing your soul you are too valuable to me at this point. So I shall allow to live until you kill Simon Belmont. However until you do you shall be stuck in this form. Now we must leave.  
Death soon teleported away taking Demonious Rex with him. Then the prince came in still in his werewolf form.  
Prince- I was able to get away from the guards. Looks like I came a little too late. Where is my father.  
Simon-Well.  
Simon then explained the whole story.  
Prince- So Death has taken my father to be used as a minion to destroy you. Well he may not be dead but I think this works out. With him gone I can now take over this kingdom and make everything right. Thank you Simon Belmont. I hope you can allow us to thank you. We shall prepare you a grand feast.  
Simon- Well that sounds nice but I must be on the road. I cannot rest until Death, and now your father, are defeated.  
Prince-Well thank you Simon. You are welcome back any time.  
The End

Author's comments Blaster man7- Hi everyone. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Anyways I am gonna put up a poll soon where you guys can vote whether you like the new villain, Demonious Rex, so far. If I get positive feed back I will use him more often. If not I will start working on some more villains sooner then later. Have fun and please review.


End file.
